


Dream Daddy: A Victorian Feast

by Digthatgirl



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digthatgirl/pseuds/Digthatgirl
Summary: A Dream Daddy weight gain story. Feeder Hugo, feedee Damien.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Hugo Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Dream Daddy: A Victorian Feast

Damien sighed, noting the way his shirt buttons strained around his ample tummy. His waistcoat garnered similar results. The gothic beauty pouted as he turned and posed in front of the full length mirror, he'd certainly piled on the pounds recently. His belly was full and round, his trousers were tight against his plump buttocks, and he had the beginnings of a second chin beneath the first.  
A knock at the front door pulled him from his thoughts, "Hugo!" The two men had recently developed quite a strong bond. Damien would let Hugo peruse his library of Victorian literature, in return the teacher would invite the goth to join him for trivia and cheese boards... too many cheeseboards it seemed! Damien quickly removed his cloak and replaced it with a tailcoat jacket, his belly bulge only slightly visible under the fabric. Satisfied that it was hidden enough he rushed downstairs to open the door and couldn't help but smile upon seeing the joy on Hugo's face, "Hey, are you ready to go? There's a surprise waiting for you down at the Coffee Spoon."  
A blush creeped up Damien's pale cheeks, "A surprise? For me?" Hugo chuckled in response, "Don't be so modest! Your assistance with my lesson on Dorian Gray really payed off; your monologue as Dorian and that portrait you loaned us really got the students interested in the novel. I had to do something to thank you for all your hard work."  
Hugo offered Damien his hand and the two set off towards the cafe, debating all the way which classic novel to focus on with Hugo's senior class.

"-Jekyll and Hyde may be the more popular of the two, but Bleak House is a truly underrepresented tale despite arguably being Dicken's best novel." The pair were deep in conversation as they approached the Coffee Spoon, Damien making a strong case for his book of choice. As they entered though his eyes widened. In front of him a few small tables had been pushed together and covered in a beautiful lace tablecloth, a centrepiece of red, purple, and blue roses sat in the centre. Littering the surface were various silver trays packed with food; mushroom bouillon, oysters, finger sandwiches of various fillings, bonbons, wafers, tea, lemonade, and a large Victoria sponge cake decorated with strawberries and cream.  
"I thought we could celebrate with a traditional Victorian tea party," Hugo started hesitantly, "I know there's probably a lot of inaccuracies but-" "This is perfect..." Damien sighed in amazement, Hugo had really gone all out for him.  
Smiling in relief Hugo pulled out Damien's chair and the two sat down for their meal together. As Hugo began pouring their tea it suddenly occurred to Damien just how much food had been prepared. The rest of the coffee house was empty, Hugo had likely asked Mat if they could have the place to themselves, the owner also missing. All this food for just the two of them... Damien would need to reign in his appetite. Surely Hugo didn't expect them to eat it all? Of course not, they would probably wrap up the leftovers to share with their sons later.  
Confident that he wouldn't overindulge Damien began to fill his plate; a small bowl of bouillon, three salad sandwiches on brown bread and two marmalade on white, six oysters, ten bonbons, twelve wafers, and a slice of Victoria sponge. Hugo also began to serve himself some food though he took noticeably less than his friend. Once both men had chosen their fare they began to tuck in, Damien barely concealing a soft moan, the food was incredible!  
Conversation was flowing smoothly between the two as they ate, before long though Hugo was doing most of the talking as Damien grew more focused on eating. As he steadily began to eat faster his already rounded tummy began to swell, pressing tightly against his jacket and straining the buttons. Noting that Damien was nearing the end of his plate, Hugo poured him a cup of tea from the pot and offered him another slice of cake. The goth wavered as he realised just how much he had eaten already but gluttony won out.  
He accepted the tea and cake with a polite thank you and began to pile up his plate again with even more food; his bowl of bouillon looked ready to overflow, his finger sandwiches were stacked twice as high as the cake, whatever space remained on the plate was covered in bon bons. Rapidly his plate was cleared as the food made its way into his growing belly. Tea and bouillon were slurped up, sandwiches and cake chomped, and bon bons devoured whole. Nearing the end of his feeding frenzy he grabbed the jug of lemonade and began to chug it down until there was none left.  
Panting heavily in his seat (eating could be very tiring!) he finally noted the silence in the room. Pale skin practically achromatic at this point, Damien slowly looked up guiltily, his eyes meeting Hugo’s. Strangely his companion for the evening didn’t look shocked, embarrassed, or even angry, rather he seemed almost intrigued by Damien’s gluttony. The muscular academic got up from the table, grabbed the plate of wafers, and knelt beside the goth. Before Damien could ask what his friend was up to Hugo plucked one of the wafers off the plate and held it up to Damien’s mouth. The two had grown close enough now that no words needed to be shared between them, the look in Hugo’s eyes said everything.

Over the next hour Hugo carefully fed Damien every last scrap of food and drink that lay upon the table. Damien on his part was delighted by this turn of events, he knew from Hugo’s Dadbook profile that muscles were a turn on for him, who knew he’d also be into this sort of bulge? The goth briefly pondered how he felt about his own weight before shrugging it off; the Victorians preferred a fuller figure, there was no reason he shouldn’t either. His stomach looked truly gargantuan now, larger than an overinflated beach ball, it had already broken the buttons on his tailcoat; Hugo had removed his waistcoat and shirt so they could avoid the same fate and his binder and trousers had also been taken off to avoid ripping. He had truly become so vastly fat!  
Damien’s ashen face filled with colour as he let out an unrestrained belch in front of his friend (could they still only be called friends at this point?) but Hugo only let out a good-natured chuckle as his hand gently stroked his companion’s taught flesh, “I take it you enjoyed your meal?”  
His blush continuing to darken on his chubby cheeks Damien replied, “Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined our night ending the way it has, I must confess I am rather forlorn that it has to end…”  
Hugo finally began to redden himself, “Perhaps we could dine together more often… would you like that?”  
Damien smiled shyly, “My dear, there is nothing I would love more…”


End file.
